1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image commercial transactions system and method, and more particularly, to a photographic image commercial transactions system for selling a photographic image exposed on a photographic film by photographing a subject, using a still camera, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a photographic image exposed on a photographic film is typically printed on a photographic paper and handled as a print photograph.
By the way, to sell the print photograph shop to others, it was necessary to ask a photograph shop such as a Development Print Enlargement (DPE) shop to reprint the print photograph, and a mailing company to mail the print photograph shop to a purchaser, whereby there was a problem of requiring complicated procedure.
In order to solve such problem, there is provided a method of reading a print photograph shop that is decided to be bought into a personal computer using an image scanner to generate the image data, and distribute this image data over a network to the purchaser.
However, with this method, because it is unknown under which conditions the purchaser who has received the image data produces the print photograph, it can not be said that the seller sold the intended print photograph shop in a suitable manner, and accordingly this method is still insufficient to solve the problem.